Avatar: The Legend of Aang Book 4 Air
by Xrefghurion
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the final war. Aang's new destiny is to rebuild the world and keep the four nations together in peace. Even though the war is over, there are still more battles yet to come. Please RE&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read, enjoy, and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to <strong>_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_**. This story takes place after the very end, and now it is the beginning of a new era.**

* * *

><p>It all began when Aang walked out onto the balcony. Katara came up and smiled at him. He smiled back. The world was finally in peace with the Fire Nation for the first time in a hundred years. They watched the beautiful golden sunset and the pink clouds in the sky sailing slowly through the air in the warm summer evening.<p>

They looked into each other's sparkling eyes and gave a long hug. Katara leaned in and so did Aang. Then they kissed and it seemed to last forever. He rapped his arms around her, and she rapped hers around him.

Zuko, Mai, Suki, Toph, and Iroh all stood together around Sokka watching them from the table in the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka had just finished painting his portrait of the whole gang, Iroh began playing his tsungi horn again, and Toph felt sick to her stomach because of all the mushy emotion going around.

"I love you," Aang whispered in Katara's ear.

"I love you too," Katara whispered back. Aang smiled and then they continued with another long kiss.

Back inside the teashop, Sokka had just finished signing his painting of the whole gang. Katara and Aang both came back inside and were happy to see everyone in peace now.

"Wow, it's so smooth," Toph said Earthbending the coal that Sokka gave her back in book 2.

"Why thank you Toph," Sokka said flattered. "I'm glad you-"

"I was talking about the rock," Toph interrupted as she twirled the coal around between her fingers.

"Oh," Sokka said. "Of course I already knew that."

Aang and Katara were holding hands when they came in, and when Sokka saw them together like this, his eyes squinted.

"Hey! Have you been hitting on my sister again!" he jumped at Aang.

"Depends," Aang replied dreamily.

"ON LIKE WHAT?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Do you mean fighting or flirting?" Aang asked making Katara giggle.

"BOTH," Sokka answered crossing his arms.

"Hey, he can do anything he likes with me," Katara said.

"Anything but kissing," Toph put it. "According to Sokka, kissing is forbidden."

"Oh really? I've seen him kiss lots of girls before," Katara scoffed arching her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! GIVE ME BACK MY SPACE ROCK!"

"Space rock, Sokka? Really?" Katara said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It's a cool name," Sokka said.

"What did you name your sword? Space knife?" Toph laughed.

"NO!" Sokka said crossing his arms. "It's called space _sword_!"

"Then I guess I'll just start calling you Spacey," Toph laughed.

Aang shook his head at them and walked over to Zuko and Mai, who were sitting together with a cup of jasmine tea.

"So, what's up Aang?" Zuko asked as he and Katara walked up.

"I don't know. What will we do now that the war is finally over?" Aang asked curiously.

"Well, there will be new war meetings later this week. Might as well go since I've got nothing else to do," Zuko replied.

"Ugh, the ones before were so boring. I can't imagine how amusing this one will be," Mai sighed as Zuko hugged her a little tighter.

"I guess we'll see Dad again soon, huh?" Katara wondered, looking forward to seeing Hakoda soon, their father and leader of the Southern Water Tribe. He had gone ahead and left for the Southern Water Tribe after Zuko's coronation, and they hadn't heard anything from him for a while.

"Um, there have been recent changes since today," Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Katara wondered.

"Well, he's . . . not going to be . . ."

"What? He's not going to be what?" Katara asked a little surprised.

"What about Dad?" Sokka asked when he heard those words.

"Your father isn't going to be here for the war meeting this month," Iroh explained.

"Why not?" Sokka wondered.

"I just received a letter from him today, and I wanted to wait to give it to you at just the right time," Iroh finished. He slipped a piece of parchment out from inside his sleeve, and Sokka eagerly snatched it from him and quickly untied the string wrapped around it.

"Hey, speaking of letters, remember Hawky?" Sokka wondered while still trying to untie the little tiny knot he had formed. "I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him ever since that time you and Toph-"

"Just read the letter already!" Katara sighed impatiently as Sokka finally finished untying the knot and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Sokka and Katara, my beloved son and daughter:_

_I am going to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild a new city there. Master Pakku and many of his students have offered to help us construct a new watchtower and a new school building as well. I miss you two so much and I wish I could be there for the upcoming war meetings, but I have so many things to attend to back home. I hope you'll both be good for me while I'm gone, and now I am giving you, Sokka, the presentation speech for the first war meeting this week. I hope you will take it into serious consideration. Good luck to you both, Sokka and Katara! I can't wait to see you again! P.S. Gran Gran says hi as well as Master Pakku!  
><em>

_Your father,_

_ Hakoda_

When Sokka finished reading the letter out loud to everyone, a tear started forming in his eye. He closed the letter and looked down at it, reading it several times over.

"I guess it'll be a while before we see him then," Katara sighed, still looking forward to seeing him again.

"It took about a week for that letter to get here," Iroh said. "I don't know what we would ever do without messenger hawks. They can carry mail so much faster than a mail carrier," Iroh laughed to himself, but Sokka was the only one who got the joke.

"Oooohhhh I've gonna remember that one," he laughed. And speaking of messenger hawks, when did-"

"Hey, if it took only a week to arrive, then do you think my parents got the letter that I sent by now?" Toph wondered.

"That's a good question," Katara thought.

"AND SPEAKING of messenger hawks," Sokka tried to finish, "how did you get Hawky to-"

"Hey guys, what say we go grab a bite to eat?" Aang suggested.

"Good idea," Sokka said. "But why didn't you ask me before sending-"

"Hey, can you tell us when we get there Sokka," Aang said.

"UGGHH!" Sokka grumbled. "DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LET ME FINISH MY-"

"Bye Uncle!" Zuko called back as the rest of the gang disappeared out the door.

And with that, everyone got ready to leave for dinner at another restaurant in Ba Sing Se. You might think it strange that they would leave the Jasmine Dragon tea shop to eat at another restaurant, but Sokka insisted that they all went to a bigger one because "Come on everybody, remember the biggest ones ALWAYS serve the most MEAT!"

When they all found a large restaurant, Sokka was the first to RUN in. Zuko and Mai followed behind, and then Katara, Momo, Aang, and Toph. There were a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a candle on each white-covered table. This restaurant was called the Chongji Restaurant. At night after dark, all the lanterns and candles would be lit by the waiters. Since the war was over and the four nations lived at peace now, a number of Firebenders or Fire Nation refugees were allowed to live in Ba Sing Se. Sometimes they would even light the candles or lanterns when time.

"Hey Suki, let's sit here," Sokka offered pulling out a chair for her.

"Um . . . Sokka?" Suki giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"This is a table for two."

"Oh, well here," Sokka said scooting a few tables over to combine them into one big table for the whole gang to sit at.

"How sweet of you," Suki smiled as he pulled a chair out for her.

After everyone had taken their seats and their orders, they all finally had a chance to just sit and talk together. Aang and Katara enjoyed the sunset together and Momo was enjoying the little nuts Aang had brought for him to munch on. They all sat in this order (the table was a bit rectangular, so the guys sat across the girls): Zuko across Mai, Aang across Katara, Sokka across Suki, and Momo across Toph.

"So what's going to happen besides war meetings and restaurants?" Katara asked.

"Well, Zuko and I are going to try to rebuild the world together," Aang said shrugging.

"Aww together, that's so sweet," Toph said in a dreamy way.

"..." said Aang.

"Um, he didn't mean it that way," Zuko chuckled nervously.

Everybody started laughing at this, leaving Aang completely lost and Zuko blushing a little. Momo looked around at everyone and thought they were all laughing at him, so he quickly jumped down under the table and crawled up into Aang's lap.

"Actually, I meant we're going to-"

"Don't say it Aang!" Zuko interrupted. "Um, so what have you decided about your dad's speech Sokka?"

"Ha ha, way to change the subject Sifu Hot man," Toph laughed out loud.

Zuko did a face-palm when he realized that Sokka was busy kissing Suki the whole time, then he blushed bright red at the fact that everyone at their table was laughing at him now.

"Sokka have you-" Zuko repeated.

"Wow you've got good lips!" Sokka said after finishing his long kiss with Suki.

Then everybody burst out laughing at Sokka's response. After a few more minutes of laughter, everything eventually settled down again and the food arrived just in time.

"What did you ask me Zuko?" Sokka wondered.

"Uggghh I asked what did you decide about giving your father's speech for the war meeting," Zuko said for the third time now.

"Oh that. I don't really know. I guess I'll have to," Sokka shrugged.

"That means I'm the only representative of my people," Aang said. "Do I get a speech form or anything?"

"Sh-nope," Zuko replied while slurping a long noodle from his bowl.

"That's what chopsticks are for," Toph laughed flicking a pair of them over to Zuko.

"Chopsticks?" Aang wondered. "You mean I have to use chopsticks?"

"Most people do," Toph said.

"Oh," Aang laughed when he realized that Toph was talking about Zuko.

"Write something up and then tell me when you're done so I can judge you, Sokka."

"Toph, they're not going to grade you on your presentation," Mai sighed. "This isn't school."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Toph shrugged as she finished slurping the last noodle from her bowl.

"Thank you Mai," Sokka said. "See Toph?"

"He doesn't need a judge to tell him that he's a failure at public speaking," Toph laughed, pushing her bowl forward and relaxing in the chair.

"Must you torture me with sarcasm?" Sokka wailed discouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

When the gang had finished eating at the Chongji Restaurant, they all departed into groups of two.

"I have a surprise for you," Zuko told Mai as they were heading out of the restaurant together in each other's arms.

"I hate surprises," she said a bit excitedly.

"Then you're going to love this," Zuko chuckled as they shared a kiss on the lips.

They both continued walking together and on the other side of the street, Sokka and Suki were ready to go somewhere, too.

"Where are you taking me?" Suki asked. Sokka had her blindfolded with a napkin from the diner's and he led her closer and closer to her surprise. They kept on stumbling around until they reached the end of the road.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Sokka said.

"Oh this is - Oh Sokka!" Suki said amazed at the sight of a carriage sitting right in front of them. She was so happy and Sokka was so happy that she was happy, and he was happy that she was happy that he was happy for her and cared enough to get her something like this.

The driver was standing there waiting for them to go ahead and get on already. The carriage was green and had two large wheels on each side, and two long wooden green handlebars for the driver to hold. He wore a pointed straw hat that covered his eyes and was an Earthbender. He motioned for them to hurry up because his shift was nearly over by the time Sokka had gotten Suki here.

"Oh yeah and I even added a lantern," Sokka added to the description of the ride as he helped Suki up.

"Wow Sokka I can't thank you enough," Suki said happily.

"Well, I could use two copper pieces if you-" Sokka began before she crashed her lips onto his, and then they just sat there for a few seconds in the lamplight like this.

The Earthbender who was supposed to be driving the cart crept silently away along with his pay for the ride, and Sokka and Suki didn't even notice. They just sat kissing in the tilted cart as he stole away, never to be seen again. When they finally had to rest for a breath of air, Sokka freaked out when he saw nobody driving the cart. There went two good copper pieces.

Well, moving on to Aang and Katara:

"Wow, this is nice I guess," Katara said when they got to the Firelight Fountain. Aang grinned a goofy grin that made Katara blush and giggle at the same time.

"Nice you guess? Ha ha check this out!" Aang said excitedly as he jumped up and twirled around in the air, sending small multiple fire blasts out from his feet as he was spinning in the air. All at the same, he was lighting the lanterns (sorta like Zuko did back when he went out with Jin in book 2). Katara's eyes widened when all the lamps were lit.

"Wow Aang, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Katara told him, gazing around at all the beautiful lights and the fountain reflecting them in the water. Then fireworks boomed overhead and everything was just too beautiful for words to describe.

"I knew you'd like it," Aang said happily.

"Oh Aang . . ." Katara sighed dreamily.

"I just want you to be happy," Aang told her.

"Thanks."

Then they gave a long hug and eventually touched lips and stood there together in the peace of the night, enjoying the moments together as they watched the luminous golden lights dancing around through the dark sky and the fireworks shooting high in the sky. Finally when it was time to head back, Aang and Katara walked back together all the way to the tea shop where the rest of the gang were waiting.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Sokka sighed sounding both impatient and relieved at the same time.

"Did you two have fun?" Suki asked.

"Yeah it was so great," Katara said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey thanks for telling me about the Firelight Fountain," Aang whispered to Zuko.

"No problem. I took Mai to see some fireworks," Zuko replied.

"Hey do you think I could learn firework bending one day?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. There are lots of stuff the Avatar can learn," Zuko shrugged.

"Well it's time for bed now. Thanks again for the wonderful night Sokka," Suki said blowing a kiss to him as she walked out the door.

"Hey what did you two do?" Aang asked Sokka when Suki left.

"We went on um . . . a carriage ride," Sokka said feeling so thankful that Toph wasn't in the room at this moment.

"Ooh was it fun?" Katara asked standing with Aang.

"Err... yeah somewhat," Sokka answered quickly. "Well big day ahead of us tomorrow. Lots of stuff planned. Gotta go."

Then he took off out the door to find Suki, leaving the rest clueless of where he was going in the dark. (or should I say how he was going anywhere in the dark) Everyone eventually wound up sleeping at a new special condo they had rented for a few weeks in Ba Sing Se, not too far from the Jasmine Dragon.

The very next morning, Momo was the first to wake up. Aang was sleeping soundly until Momo started licking his cheek.

"Ha ha Katara, I love you too," Aang chuckled dreamily as he picked Momo up and then kissed his furry lips, causing him to screech and then scurry up onto the top of the bedpost of Aang's bed. Aang finally woke up to see Momo mad at him for ruining his mouth before breakfast.

"Hey Momo," Aang said sleepily as he pulled the covers up and turned over in the sheets. Momo wanted food but he didn't want another kiss from Aang again, so he instead he waved his arm up and down from the bedpost trying to get the sleeping child to get up.

Footsteps approached the door, and Momo climbed down the wooden bedpost and pulled the covers off Aang's right ear. Then he scratched at it until Aang finally woke up.

"Aaah! Momo!" he groaned as he got out of bed and slipped his clothes on for the day.

Aang walked through the hall and down the stairs to find Zuko already up making breakfast. He was a bit surprised to see him up instead of Sokka fixing breakfast.

"Hey Aang, good morning," Zuko greeted him. He still had on his robe and Fire Nation slippers.

"Hey," Aang replied.

"I was just about to get you."

"I think you scared Momo while doing that," Aang chuckled.

"Ya know, you don't have to change immediately," Zuko told him.

"Oh, well the monks used to teach us to take pride in our appearances, even first thing in the morning," Aang said. "Guess it's just a habit now."

"Well lucky you. I have to force myself to get up and change every morning. Plus you don't have hair that goes all crazy when you wake up," Zuko yawned.

"Maybe that's because I have no hair," Aang laughed, rubbing some sleep from his eye.

"Right. Yeah I knew that. Anyway I can't believe I will be leading the war meetings from now on in history."

"Hey Aang, Zuko," said Katara as she came down the stairs. She too had her pajamas on, and Aang noticed that they matched Zuko's exactly.

"That's funny," Aang laughed.

"What?" Katara asked when Sokka also came downstairs in his pajamas too.

"Hey what are you all staring at?" he yawned before he they all realized that they all had matching green silk pajamas.

"Ugh, I think I'll go change," Zuko insisted as he rushed upstairs to his bedroom. He bumped into Toph who was still trying to get used to the new carpets and rugs.

"AAAHH!" She almost fell down the stairs because they were so soft. "Stupid carpet! I can't see where I'm going!"

Toph had to feel around the walls and touch things with her hands in order to get around on carpet like a normal blind person. She was relieved when she arrived at the wooden area of the kitchen floor.

"Oh yeah this is more like it," she said feeling the chilly floor with her feet and wiggling her toes. Now she could just walk around like any normal person. Her hair though was a mess. It was all crazy and sticking up like it was when she and Katara went on girls' day out together back in book 2: the tales of Ba Sing Se.

"Morning Toph," Aang said, but she didn't reply. Instead she just went ahead and took a seat at one of the chairs.

"Oh sorry Twinkie," she yawned still not fully awake yet. Katara snickered at this new nickname she gave Aang just now.

"Ha ha, _Twinkie_? That's so cute," Katara said smiling over at Aang who was on the other side of Toph. (Toph was sitting between the two)

"So um, what's for dinner," Sokka said almost about to fall asleep standing up. He caught himself though before he was able to.

"You mean breakfast?" Aang chuckled.

"Ha ha oh yeah... I do. . . mean... shrimp?" Sokka plumped down at one of the chairs and fell back asleep as Suki walked into the room and called his name.

"OH HEY SUKI," Sokka replied wide awake now. "How did you sleep? Did you have any bad dreams? What do you want to do today? You know the war meetings are today, right? Am I talking too fast? What time is it? Am I going-"

"Slow down Sokka," Suki giggled. Her brown hair was wet and somewhat curly.

"I'm sorry . . . I need something . . . to keep . . . me awake..."

A few seconds later, Zuko came stumbling down into the kitchen with his Fire Lord robe on now.

"I thought you went to change," Toph laughed as she smelled breakfast and tea almost ready.

"I did," he said as Mai came downstairs at last.

"But you're still wearing a robe," Toph chuckled.

"It's my Fire Lord robe," Zuko said as Mai stood by him.

Now that everyone was awake except for Sokka, breakfast could be served. Jasmine tea (Zuko style) and a big pot full of dumplings.

"I couldn't think of anything else for breakfast," Zuko shrugged.

"Hey if you made it, then it's gotta be something," Mai said.

"Thanks Mai," Zuko said cheerfully. "Well, what do you think, guys?"

Aang was the first to try his dumplings, and they actually turned out pretty good, but his tea was really off. Sokka was so hungry that he dug in as soon as Zuko said the words "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Hey Sokka, save some for the rest of us!" Toph yelled snatching the pot away from his reach. Katara and Aang and then Mai served themselves, and fortunately Toph was able to get the last three.

"Aaaawwww noooo!" Sokka wailed.

"Stop whining! You had like four already!" Toph scolded him, smacking him on the head.

"But I'm still hungry... Hey Zuko, you don't suppose there are any m-"

"No sorry they're all gone," Zuko said quickly finishing off the last bite of his dumpling.

"Oh," Sokka said sadly using his puppy dog face on Suki.

"Here, you can have the rest of mine," she offered generously. Sokka took the bowl from her and was just about to take a bite before Katara slapped him using the water whip.

"Hey! Are you TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sokka exclaimed unable to finish his bite.

"You are so selfish! Give Suki back her breakfast," Katara told him. "And NO, your face isn't going to get you anything."

"Sorry Suki," Sokka said blushing of embarrassment as he handed her the bowl back.

"It's okay Sokka, I understand," Suki said. "I'll never stop forgiving you."

"You'll have to when he's dead," Toph laughed as she finished up her serving. "Hey Zu-Zu, great dumplings, but the tea is a bit sour."

"How can tea be sour?" Zuko asked as he took her cup and plate to the sink (they had a sort of new tap water system in the Earth Kingdom now. It was slowly improving by the years.)

"Oh. Well. Maybe it's just your tea then," Toph chuckled.

"Thanks," Zuko sighed rolling his eyes as Mai walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and DON'T call me that again!"

"I will now," Toph laughed much to Zuko's dislike.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zuko, what time is the war meeting today?" Aang asked walking over to Zuko from the table.

"Uh, I think it's at noon. I don't really know. My uncle knows much more about it than I do," Zuko replied. "We can ask him about it."

"Good idea," Aang agreed. Then he headed toward the door and Katara went with him.

"Where are you going?" she wondered.

"To feed Appa," Aang answered as they both got outside and then went over to the large lot rented for Appa. Aang fed him his hay and then gave him a big hug.

Then Momo came flying around the corner and landed on Appa's head. Aang smiled at them both and quietly chatted with them for a few minutes before Katara tapped him on the back.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to go," she said softly.

"Right! Bye buddy!" Aang said as he and Katara walked together all the way to the tea shop where they met the rest of the gang waiting for them.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE?" Sokka sighed both frustrated and anxious at the same time.

"Why do you care?" Katara replied annoyed.

"Because it's MY job to protect you," Sokka answered pointing his finger at her.

"Don't worry, I've got the Avatar on my side," Katara said winking at Aang who smiled when she said this.

They walked over to Iroh and asked him more about the new war meetings.

"There will be war meetings once a week for the leaders of each nation, and today is going to be the Great World Gathering, the first and largest meeting in which you give a speech to all the people of the four nations. The Water Tribes are still busy in reconstruction, which is why you will be giving your father's speech for the Southern Water Tribe today Sokka," Iroh explained.

"Hey Sokka, I have some encouraging news for you," Toph said with a smile.

"Oh yay I can't wait to hear," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Since you're not a special bender like the rest of us, you won't have to worry about messing up your speech like last time," Toph said.

"HOW IS THAT ENCOURAGEMENT?" Sokka asked dropping his mouth. "I AM special!"

"No no, I'm saying you don't have to worry about giving _your_ speech because most people look down on non-benders, and if you mess up, they won't be laughing at you since you're not as important as the Fire Lord or the Avatar. See? I'm trying to take a little pressure off your back."

Sokka stood perfectly still while frowning red in the face. Then he pointed at her, "I-YOU-THAT'S-PEOPLE DON'T-WHY DO-JUST-UGH!"

"Sorry, I guess it didn't come out right. Oh well, your problem not mine," Toph said grinning widely, sending red-faced Sokka out of the room in a heat.

"Let's go get ready for the meeting," Zuko told Aang.

Then the rest of the gang decided to go, too. They all left the Jasmine Dragon and went back to the house to tidy up a bit. When it was time for the big war meeting, everyone assembled outside the Fire Nation palace in the courtyard. Hundreds from each nation gathered around to hear their leaders' speeches. The Earth King Kuei had returned to his throne (his actual return is unknown, but it is assumed that he did resume the throne at the end of the series) and was going to speak for the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka, as you already know, was going to speak for the Northern and Southern Water Tribes since neither Hakoda nor Master Pakku was able to join the meeting. Zuko was to speak for the Fire Nation as the Fire Lord, Aang as the Avatar for the Air Nomads, and the Order of the White Lotus as the keepers of peace. After about ten more minutes of chattering and moving around to find a good seat, the Great World Gathering finally began. Zuko walked up to the wooden pulpit and gulped.

"As the Fire Lord of this generation, it is my destiny to help keep peace in our world. I might have done some pretty bad things in the past, but to make it up to you, I am planning on rebuilding what my father has destroyed. My uncle has taught me to seek what my true destiny was, and capturing the Avatar was my ultimate drive. It brought destruction to those around me as I fought my way through town after town searching for him. But I never succeeded in doing so. I was only doing what my father had banished me to do, as though I were his slave rather than his own son. And if I have done anything to hurt any of you, please, I ask that you will forgive me of my mistakes and allow me to fix them. And if someone tells you to do something that will effect your whole life, then think about what _your_ destiny will be, not what that someone else has told you to do."

Everyone applauded loud and long for him as he walked down from the stage. Next was Aang's turn, and Katara sent encouraging words with him as he got up from his seat in the front. Zuko patted him on the back and wished him god luck; Aang congratulated him as they passed by the other. Then he took a deep breath and stood there for a few short moments, fumbling around for something to say. The huge crowd was no problem for him, but finding the right words within a few seconds wasn't as easy at he had hoped.

"Um, hello everyone. As you know already, the world has been pretty tough with all this war and chaos going around. Err... I know you all were hoping for the Avatar to return a hundred years ago. The reason I never returned was because I ran away from the monks because they were going to take me away from Monk Gyatso. I was being selfish and I know it. But I was caught in a storm and was lost and confused. I didn't know what to do. So I froze myself and my bison Appa in a large iceberg and never awoke until a hundred years later in the south pole. I wasn't even supposed to know that I was the Avatar until I was 15. So if ever you think I turned my back on the world and let the war do what it did to my people, that isn't what happened. Forsaking my people and the world would be the most horrible thing I could ever do. Just to let the world know, I promise that I will give my life to protect the world if that's what it takes."

After a few seconds of complete silence, the whole courtyard trembled with applause and cheering for Aang's great speech. Aang smiled and was relieved to get that over with. As he went back to his seat, King Bumi went up on stage after him but from the other side.

"Before I begin my speech, I just want to compliment my dear friend Aang and his friend the Fire Lord for their magnificent presentation," Bumi said winking at Aang as he motioned everyone to clap once more for them.

"Thanks," Aang said through the screaming and cheering all around him. Katara sat next to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

After King Bumi's speech, Sokka came next and his was a little shaky but not nearly as bad as it was during the invasion back then. He took out his father's letter and read the back. It wasn't as long as Zuko's and Aang's speeches.

"This is from my father and my grandfather in the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka began. Everyone started to murmur a little when he was referring to Master Pakku.

"I want to thank you all for being so brave and courageous during this time of rebirth. I know it must be hard to forgive those who have wronged you. But hey, we all have our days when we just want to rule the world, gain the authority over others, or capture the Avatar. But don't let that discourage you. I want the people of the world to look inward and find something that everyone else has: a destiny. If your destiny is to help the world regrow and prosper, then that is exactly what you should do. I thank Katara for never giving up even when hope is the only thing to live on. And Sokka for being a good warrior and protector and always wanting to follow his instincts. I will be back soon, and as for the Order of the White Lotus, I wish you good luck on rebuilding Ba Sing Se. Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe and Chief Hakoda of and Southern Water Tribe."

Everyone applauded as the White Lotus got up to speak. It was now nearing late afternoon, and when they were finished, everyone packed up to go back home.

"This would be my first time not falling asleep during a war meeting," Mai chuckled as she walked over to Zuko.

"Aang, I enjoyed your speech," Katara told Aang as they got together.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said smiling.

"Hey Snoozles, not bad on your first accomplishment," Toph laughed at Sokka as he and Suki got together.

"NOT BAD? I'VE ACCOMPLISHED OTHER THINGS TOO!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Other than eating and complaining?" Toph said.

"HEY! AT LEAST I-" Sokka started before Suki gave him a big hug around the neck and told him "Hey you did a great job. That's all that matters, and I'm proud of you."

Later that evening Team Avatar headed back to the Earth Kingdom, and the gang got together at the tea shop just to hang out and talk about the day. Iroh played his tsungi horn and made tea for some of the customers there.

"Now that the war meeting is over, what are we going to do tomorrow, Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I know, we can take you to the outer wall to see the drill," Aang suggested.

"What drill?"

"Just a big Fire Nation drill that Azula used to break through the city's outer wall. It went through halfway and almost gave General Sung a heart attack," Toph explained.

"What was my sister doing with a Fire Nation drill?" Zuko muttered to himself.

"Hey, guess what I just thought of!" Sokka exclaimed rather suddenly.

"Do we really have to know?" Toph asked.

"How about taking you, Suki, Zuko, and Mai to see Aunt Wu!"

"Aunt Wu? I thought you didn't believe in fortunetelling," Katara said arching her eyebrows.

"Of course I don't! I'm just curious to see what Toph's fortune is! And maybe she'll tell me where I can find Hawk-"

"A fortuneteller?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, you should go there sometime," Katara replied.

"Is it just me or do you all keep purposely interrupting me every time I mention the name-"

"Well after the drill, I guess we can go to the fortuneteller's village," Aang said and everyone agreed to that.

"Mind if I tag along?" Iroh asked from behind the counter.

"Sure why not?" Katara thought.

"Hey Zuko, have you ever had an aunt before?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, but I never really knew her, why?" Zuko answered.

"No reason," Toph replied.

After a while, the gang eventually went back to the large condo for the night. Aang was so happy that he and Katara had more time together and that the war was over. As he lay in his bed later that night, he thought about everything that had happened in the past. He ran away from the monks and never saw Monk Gyatso again, he was caught in a storm and woke up a hundred years later, he had to learn all of the elements before summer's end, and now he had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and the world was at peace. It all happened so fast.

Then he began thinking about how he was the last Airbender and could never see Monk Gyatso ever again, but if he had saved the world a hundred years ago, he would've never been able to meet Katara. Maybe it was just meant to be this way after all. Aang soon drifted off to sleep as he thought about winning the war and achieving his destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Aang woke up and got ready for the big day ahead of him. The sun was shining, birds were chirping outside, and everyone headed over to the tea shop for breakfast. Iroh served them some jasmine tea and some rice and doughnuts. There were a few other customers in the shop, and Iroh happily poured them their tea and whistled merrily.

"This is not only just a tea shop anymore," Iroh chuckled. "This is the only tea shop in Ba Sing Se that serves more than just tea."

"So Aang, have you thought about learning any other elements?" Katara asked.

"Not really. The Avatar's duty is to master all four of the main elements, and I have already," Aang replied before taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah but haven't you ever thought of trying something new before?"

"Well if you want me to do it then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Aang thought. Momo came up and stole his doughnut then began nibbling at it. Aang stroked his furry ears.

"Aang, are you done eating yet?" Zuko wondered a little impatiently.

"What's the big rush?" Aang asked.

"Well I kinda want to see this big Fire Nation drill you were all talking about."

"Alright alright," Aang laughed at Zuko as he got up from his chair and headed out. Katara came up behind him and poked him in the back.

"You're not leaving without us," she said as Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Mai gathered behind.

"Great! Looks like I can hang out with Appa while checking out the drill at the same time," Aang said excitedly.

And so Team Avatar headed back to the house to get Appa. Everyone gathered a few things to take on the trip, and Aang got Appa all saddled up. Appa was happy to be back in the sky again just like old times. He flew for a short while until finally reaching the long drill, which was encased by a temporary wall of earth. You're probably wondering what happened to the Dai Li as well as Azula, Long Feng, and Ozai aren't you?

Well, as you already know, Ozai was put in a small cell within the Capital City Prison or Prison Tower, located near the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Azula was admitted into a mental health facility on an island in the Fire Nation where she was closely monitored. The Dai Li had been disbanded from the Earth Kingdom for trying to control Ba Sing Se and betraying the Earth King. The Earth King had come up with another way to allow the Dai Li to pay for what they did and yet still be allowed to remain in Ba Sing Se. They would serve as the police or protectors of the city, and if any of them ever betrayed the Earth Kingdom again, they would be thrown in prison or sent to the Boiling Rock, which is where Long Feng was kept in the end.

So now that you know what happened, let's get back to Team Avatar. Aang told Zuko the story of what had happened with this big drill and how Azula tried to break into the city and how a bunch of sandbenders stole Appa. It took a while for him to get through the details and past the end, and right as he finished the story, something was coming toward them all. It was the Dai Li.

"NOOOO!" Sokka yelped as a large group of Dai Li agents came rolling toward them on their big balls of earth.

"What is your problem now!" Toph wondered.

"THAAAAAT!" Sokka screamed and pointed as the Dai Li came closer and closer.

"Sokka you don't have to be scared! They are on our side now!" Aang hollered.

"WHAT? I was NOT scared!" Sokka scoffed.

"Sounded like Sokka the brave isn't so courageous after all," Toph laughed. Appa moved behind the gang just to be safe.

"Avatar Aang, the Earth King says he wants to speak with you," said the head Dai Li agent (not Long Feng) as he bowed.

"Um okay," Aang said shrugging.

Then he and the rest of the gang got back on Appa and flew up to the tall Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. Appa waited outside with a few Dai Li agents to watch him, but Aang told them that it would be better if they left him alone. Then Team Avatar headed inside the palace and into the throne room where the Earth King was waiting for them.

"Hello Avatar," King Kuei greeted Aang as he walked up to him and bowed.

"Hello your earthiness," Aang replied. "Did you want to see me?"

"Yes, I did. You see, Gow and his men have been terrorizing the city lately, stealing money and food from many refugees and citizens. I would like you and your friends to stop them and return the people's stolen goods. Also I will send some Dai Li agents to help you."

"Well, it is my duty," Aang thought. "Um, you know that big Fire Nation drill outside the city is still there, right?"

"Oh that, of course, yes. I haven't had much time to remove that huge thing because I just returned to the throne. But I will see what I can do about it. Right now what I want you to do is catch Gow and his men and bring them to me."

"As you wish," Aang sighed as he bowed once more.

Everyone went outside to discuss what the plan was. The name Gow brought back so many memories to Zuko, mainly sad ones. (Remember Gow challenged Zuko back in book 2 episode: Zuko Alone)

"I'm coming with you Aang," Zuko said sliding his swords behind his back.

"Okay," Aang said. "Sokka, do you have a plan yet?"

"Yet? I wasn't even thinking!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You should try it more often," Toph remarked.

"Oh hey I might have an idea," Aang said. "Zuko and I will go find Gow and the rest of you will find his men."

"But wouldn't they all just be in the same place together?" Katara asked.

"Good point," Aang thought. "Well I guess you guys will go help the refugees."

"Not me! I'm coming with you and hot man," Toph said, causing Zuko to blush a little.

"What are we waiting for then?" Aang asked. "Let's go get this guy!"

"Yes! It's earth chunking time!" Toph exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, so we'll fight Gow and you'll fight his men, and the rest will go help the people," Aang said.

And with that, Team Avatar got back on Appa and then flew all over town searching for Gow. Only Zuko knew who he was and what he looked like, so the gang had to depend on him for clues. They continued flying around until they spotted a group of men cornering a cabbage merchant down in a secluded alley.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY CABBAGES!" said the cabbage merchant.

"Oh yeah? And watch' ya gonna do? Throw 'em at me?" laughed a man with two twin hammers hanging at his sides. Gow.

"I've gotta get down there!" Aang said taking out his staff and getting ready to jump.

"Wait Aang," Zuko said as he got his swords ready.

Appa flew down there and then Aang and Zuko jumped down onto the rooftops. Then they looked over the edge and watched Gow and his men terrorize the poor cabbage merchant by taunting him and crushing his precious cabbages. And right after the he cried, "WHO WILL SAVE ME!", Aang and Zuko jumped down from the roofs and knocked two of Gow's men down to the ground. Gow turned around and scowled at them, taking his pose and swinging his hammers around in the air.

"AVATAR! SAAAVE ME! BUT DON'T FORGET MY CABBAGES!" cried the cabbage merchant. Aang ran over to him and helped him up and set his cabbage cart back up. Gow's men saw a little girl who looked like the Blind Bandit making fun of them in the distance, so they went after her and left Gow alone to face Aang and Zuko.

"What a surprise to see the banished Prince Zuko again," Gow said with a spiteful grin.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko now!" Zuko said clenching his fists and then throwing strong fire blasts at Gow.

Gow used an earth wall to block his attacks and then sent it flying straight toward him. Aang left the cabbage merchant to help Zuko and quickly swung his staff upwards, Airbending Zuko over the fast-flying wall. Gow stomped his foot, sending a large boulder up into the air. Then he spun around and began hammering multiple boulders at Aang and Zuko, who easily dodged them or blocked them.

Meanwhile, Toph was fighting Gow's men and whenever they kicked a rock at her, she either heard or felt the vibrations fast enough to avoid it. One of the men punched his fist into the ground causing the earth to split in a straight line toward Toph. She stomped her foot just before it hit her and curved it around her, sending it right back at him. He was knocked off his feet and was sent flying backwards into the air.

There were two men left with Toph in the middle. The one in front of her Earthbended a massive rock at her, but she easily punched through it, crushing it into millions of little pieces. The man who threw it at her was quickly frightened and ended up running away.

"Yeah! Run like the brave coward you are!" Toph laughed victoriously as she dusted herself off and then went back to help Aang and Zuko.

Gow looked to the right just in time to see his own men running away from the scene. He kept on fighting though but didn't really have much luck due to the lack of manpower. He tried using his earth wall as a shield again, but Aang disarmed him every time. He punched fire out with his fists while kicking rocks at Gow, and Zuko did the best he could with his flames.

After a few more minutes of fighting with Aang, Zuko, and then Toph, Gow bitterly gave up when he realized that he could not win. He was so tired of surrendering, but this was the only choice.

"Fine! You win okay?" Gow surrendered coldly with his hands held up in the air.

"You could've saved us a lot of time, you big wimp," Toph said crossing her arms.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Earth King," Aang said picking up his staff.

The rest of Team Avatar had returned to the Royal Palace just a few minutes after Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Gow. The Earth King was very impressed with Team Avatar and was glad to have Gow finally put in prison for his crimes.

"How did you return the people's stuff so fast?" Aang asked Katara as the Dai Li took Gow away.

"The Dai Li did that while we arrested Gow's men," Katara replied with a smile.

"Not all of you of course," Toph gasped.

"Yes ALL of us. That includes me," Sokka put in proudly.

"That is the funniest lie I have ever heard!" Toph scoffed.

"WHAT?" Sokka protested. "NO IT'S NOT!"

"You're right, it's not funny!" Toph laughed, making Sokka mad.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I . . . Uuggghh! Why am I even talking to you?" Sokka sighed smacking his face.

"Aw don't feel bad," Toph laughed. "If not fighting battles you're GREAT at arguing battles."

"Guys, stop fighting," Aang sighed. "Earth King, what are you planning to do with the big Fire Nation drill stuck in the outer wall?"

"Well I don't really have a plan, but I do know that we'll to have to fix the wall sooner or later," the Earth King sighed.

"I can help you if you'd like," Aang offered but the Earth King just shook his head.

"No, you've done enough already. Thank you Avatar."

Later, Team Avatar decided to take a trip to Makapu Village in the northwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom to see Aunt Wu. Iroh tagged along with them this time; he was a little excited about seeing Aunt Wu again. She had offered to give him a reading once, but he had turned the offer down. Now he was looking forward to seeing her just to have a chance to talk to her.

"I wonder if Meng's still there," Aang thought. Katara looked at him curiously but then just shrugged. She knew for sure that he didn't like Meng, but still she had always had that thing toward Aang when he was with other girls. When they arrived in the town, Appa was taken in and treated kindly with both fear and respect. The calm man dressed in blue who never worried about anything and always trusted Aunt Wu's predictions was the first one they greeted.

"Hello Avatar and Fire Lord, Aunt Wu has been expecting you," he said smiling his peaceful yet mysterious smile as always.

"How did you know I was the new Fire Lord?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, this guy is nuts. He'll say anything to deceive you," Sokka whispered to Zuko.

"You're nuts Sokka and I listen to you all the time," Katara said rolling her eyes at him as they walked past him and up to Aunt Wu's doors.

"Not as weird as THAT guy! And whose side are you on anyway?" Sokka questioned.

"In that case the weird guy's side," Katara chuckled.

"Why me universe? Just . . . why?" Sokka sighed sadly, looking up to the sky and face palming himself.

"Does your mouth ever permanently stay shut for more than a MINUTE?" Toph said.

"Hey my mouth can open anytime it wants!" Sokka shouted right as the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aang!" said a girl in a blue silk dress with her hair up in a bun and not thick scraggly pigtails like last time.

"M-Meng?" Aang wondered.

"Yup. It's so very nice to see you again," Meng said brushing off her skirt a bit. "VERY nice."

"Likewise," Aang chuckled nervously.

Katara insisted that he sat with her, and Sokka shared a mat with Suki. Meng brought a mat out for Zuko and Mai to sit on. She asked if any of them wanted some bean curd puffs, and Sokka was the only one to raise his hand. Zuko decided to try some of their tea, and Mai was just as bored as ever.

"Right away," Meng said winking at Aang as she turned to leave.

So there they all were, just sitting around and whistling or talking quietly. Iroh came in with a laughing spirit.

"Ha ha, your bison is quite a fine young fella," he chuckled as he took a seat on the floor. Zuko got up and offered him his mat, but Iroh didn't mind the cold wood floor.

"Well now, who's next in line to hear their fortune?" Aunt Wu asked when she came out of the "reading room." Zuko and Mai decided to get theirs torturing over with first, and so they headed into the room where Aunt Wu did all her readings.

"Now," she said as they walked in, "I want you to pick any bone from that bowl." Zuko and Mai each took a bone and sat down on the pillows.

"Now just toss it into the fire," she said. They shrugged and tossed their bones into the fire and waited for the next step.

"You see, there are cracks in the bones, and I read the cracks and tell you what your fortune will be," Aunt Wu said smiling as the bones started cracking and splitting in two.

"My my Fire Lord, the bones tell me you are destined for marriage one of these years," Aunt Wu chuckled, causing Zuko to blush and Mai to giggle. "Also you will find something or someone in the past who has been lost for several years, almost forgotten it seems. And it looks like you have been troubled by something in your life, but now you are freed from its temptations and curses."

"Thank you Aunt Wu," Zuko said.

"You're welcome young Firebender," Aunt Wu replied. Then she continued on with Mai's future.

When they were finished with Zuko's and Mai's fortunes, Suki dragged Sokka into going next and Katara and Aang were the ones after them. Iroh sat and meditated quietly in his spot on the floor, and Zuko asked him what he was doing.

"I am focusing on my chi," Iroh said still keeping his eyes closed.

Since Meng was to stay out of the reading room while Aunt Wu was telling fortunes, she was happy to stay with Team Avatar in the meantime. Aang and Katara were sitting in the same places they had sat the last time they came, and Sokka and Suki in the same place Sokka said last time. Zuko and Mai across from Katara and Aang, and Iroh next to them on the floor itself.

"So uh Aang? I heard that you finally defeated the Fire Lord," Meng said shyly.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's gone," Aang said, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah but I'm the new Fire Lord now, so there's no-" Zuko began.

"I think it's very brave," Meng told Aang, who just sat there staring a little above her head. Katara looked at him and asked if he was okay. He said yeah, he was just thinking and she tried not to worry about anything.

"I appreciate your concern, thanks," Aang told Katara. Then he took her hand and held it and she kissed him on the cheek, partly because wanted signal Meng to get over him and move ON. Meng saw this and then dropped her mouth open as well as the tray full of fresh tea. The tea spilled all over Zuko and Mai and Meng was completely horrified at her mistake.

"I'm so so so sorry! I'll get a rag!" she said trying to get away from the awful situation. _What have I done?_ she asked herself.

"I'll get it!" Aang said as he waved his arms around and Waterbended the tea into Zuko's and Mai's cups each.

"I'm not thirsty anymore," Mai said a little disgusted when he Waterbended her drink.

"Don't worry, I'll get a new one," Zuko offered as he got up and took their cups and went to find a kitchen somewhere. When he did find it, he paused at the door when he heard Meng crying.

"Meng?" he wondered as he opened the door. She quickly turned around to hide her tears and red face. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. It was only a mistake and trust me, I've made plenty of those in my life."

"No, no, it's not that," Meng sighed wiping her tears off with her apron. "It's just, I kinda like Aang but he likes that Water Tribe girl instead. I even put my hair up and got it all nice for him, but he never noticed."

"It's okay, here don't cry," Zuko said trying to calm her. He walked over to the dishes and started helping Meng with the kitchen work as he forgot about Mai and the others in the other room.

"Thank you for helping me," Meng said feeling a little better now after all the dishes had been done with the help of Zuko.

"I'll serve the tea this time," he offered generously.

"Thanks," she said.

When they came out, Sokka and Suki were already done with their session and Aang and Katara had already gone in together. Sokka didn't look so happy, but Suki was a cheerful as a bird singing on a sunny morning.

"What did she tell you?" Zuko laughed when he saw Sokka blushing.

"NOTHING," Sokka replied quickly.

"He asked Aunt Wu how old he would be when he got married one day, and she was just about to tell him when he changed his mind. Then he gave up and wanted to know and when she tried telling him again, he wouldn't listen. Finally, he waited long enough to hear."

"What did she say, Suki?" Toph laughed out loud, causing Sokka to blush ever more.

"I think I left something on Appa's saddle," he said trying to escape the fortuneteller's prison.

"Don't worry, there wasn't anything there when I checked it," Iroh told him after his long silence.

"Well you could have missed something!" Sokka insisted.

"Nope, you didn't bring anything when we left either," Iroh chuckled feeling much more relaxed and alert now.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were sitting in the middle of the room near the campfire. They had just thrown their sticks into the fire and Aunt Wu began her prediction.

"Oh this is good stuff," she said winking at Aang. "I can see it all now. Young Airbender, you will learn new things and develop new skills in your future, but there will be tough times in your future ahead of you. More battles and enemies you will face. One will be a unique bender whose generations will effect the destiny of a future life. And as for you young Waterbender, you will live a prosperous life and your descendants will surely serve the Avatars yet to come."

"Wow! Thanks Aunt Wu," Katara said clasping her hands together.

"How did you do it?" Aang wondered interestedly.

"I have my ways," Aunt Wu laughed.

"Well, that is all for now. Please come by and visit again soon!" she said as they left the reading room and went back out to wait with the others.

It was Toph's turn now, and she thought "wow it just doesn't get any better than this" as she entered the room where the fortunetelling took place. Aunt Wu instructed her to pick a bone and then toss it into the fire.

"Look lady, no offense but since I'm not really into any of this kind of stuff, you better have a good thing to say about me 'cause I'm not going back in there unless you give me a future worth waiting for."

"Settle down now, I will read what your future is. It looks like you have many friends in your life, all of whom you love."

"Eww, love? Yuck!"

"Oh but you care for them, and they care for you. What's this? I see... crying and sadness. Two people in a house with a servant who is a teacher of many students. They are weeping... weeping for a lost one to return. Why now I see a-a-a bird flying in the air. The two people I am seeing are not sad anymore. They cry and weep no more. They are joyful."

"Wow, thanks Aunt Wu," Toph said touched by her words.

"But wait, there's more. Look at this bone, it represents your future. You will be known for generations to come and you will help save a new world from a dangerous criminal."

The others were curious to know what Toph's fortune was when she returned, but she didn't really want to tell them right now.

"Hey! Can I trade fortunes with you?" Sokka pleaded not knowing what her fortune was at all.

"That's ridiculous!" Katara scoffed.

"Yeah and impossible. I don't think switching fortunes will change your future," Aang said shrugging.

"You don't know everything Mr. I'm The Avatar!" Sokka said.

"Sorry Snoopy, my fortune is for me to keep," Toph said sounding relieved in a way.

Iroh got up and headed into Aunt Wu's reading room. She was happy to see him and told him what to do to hear his fortune. He smiled, nodded, and did as he was told.

"Well Iroh," Aunt Wu said, "it looks like you have nothing but a good future ahead of you. You are a very fortunate and kind gentleman."

"Well thank you. But there is really no such thing as a good future or a bad one. It all depends on how a person looks at life and uses it."

"My, you are a wise man," Aunt Wu laughed as Iroh got up to leave.

"And you are a beautiful and charming woman of wisdom," Iroh said returning the compliment.

She walked up to him and right before he opened the door, she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red and stumbled through the door to find the rest of the gang wondering why he was blushing.

"Are you all right Uncle?" Zuko asked concernedly.

"Never been better," Iroh replied with a big smile of satisfaction on his face.

Finally it was time to leave, and Toph was actually out of sarcastic remarks to Sokka for once. And right before Appa took off, Meng came running up to them and asked Zuko to come down for second.

"Um okay?" Zuko said, sliding down Appa's furry side and landed right in front of her.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances and watched with anticipation. Meng didn't say anything but instead gave Zuko a long hug and then a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little and then climbed back on Appa.

"Thanks for helping me in the kitchen," she said shyly.

"No problem," Zuko replied before Appa took off in the sky.

"So that's where you were all that time," Mai concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not believe in superstitions such as false spirits, ghosts, fortunetelling, chakras, etc. just so you know. This is just for the story :)<strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing early evening now, and the sun was beginning to set. Appa flew the team east, back to the tea shop in Ba Sing Se where they talked about the whole day and what had happened.

"I think it was a good thing we went to the fortuneteller's village," Iroh said as he served kung pao chicken to the gang. Aang chose a salad instead.

"Yeah it wasn't so bad after all," Mai said. "Except for the bean curd puffs. Those things were disgusting."

"What? They were delicious!" Sokka thought.

"Guess what my fortune was," Toph said. "There were two people who were weeping for someone to return. Then a bird came to them and they were happy again. I think it has to do with Hawky delivering that letter I sent to my parents, and now they don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm glad they finally understand me."

"Good for you Toph," Katara said.

"THAT'S WHERE HAWKY WAS THE WHOLE TIME?" Sokka exclaimed punching himself in the face several times until he developed a red sore on his forehead.

"Yup," Toph replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out like you're doing now."

"What makes you think I would have freaked out!" Sokka freaked out.

"Why don't you just buy another pigeon exactly like the old one?" Toph suggested.

"Does Hawky sound like a pigeon to you?" Sokka asked.

"Or we could just talk about something else," suggested Aang as he got up to stretch.

"Okay," Sokka sighed.

After dinner the gang went back to the condo and headed to bed early. The next morning they went to the Jasmine Dragon for breakfast and spent pretty much the rest of the day in town. Aang went all over town looking for people to help and making sure they were safe, just finding ways to keep peace throughout the city. Sokka found a shop filled with swords and weaponry and just couldn't help himself. Katara and Suki went together on a girls' day out, and Toph fought in a small nearby Earthbending tournament, not Earth Rumble VI because that was in Gaoling. Zuko and Mai stayed behind in the tea shop with Iroh for a while, just to talk and enjoy the tea together.

So back with Aang:

Aang went all over town looking for people to help and making sure they were safe, just finding ways to keep peace throughout the city. He came to a certain small town in Ba Sing Se and was pleased to find it completely safe and secure. As he walked on through the dusty streets, people all around saw him and waved at him wherever he went. Aang was feeling pretty satisfied with his job as the Avatar at this point. Then somebody ran up behind him and tugged on his shirt. Aang turned around and a little boy standing there with tears in his eyes.

"I miss my mama," he sobbed.

"Come here," Aang said picking up the little toddler.

He had brown eyes and short black hair. His shirt was light brown with a few dirt stains, and his khaki-colored shorts were old and raggedy. Aang set him down and together they walked around the corner. Momo flew up above and kept his eyes on the little boy every step of the way.

"What does your mama look like?" Aang asked him.

"She wear black hair and yellow dress," he replied.

Aang led him closer to a group of women and asked if any of them had seen his mother. They answered no and Aang continued to search. Finally he and the little boy found a woman who was wearing a light yellow dress and had stringy black hair. It was the little boy's mother. When Aang led him to her, she cried for joy over her lost son who was now found. She picked him up and thanked Aang at least twelve times, and Aang waved goodbye to the boy and left him with his mother.

Aang was glad to help out whenever or wherever he was needed, and after that mission had been completed, he went back to find the others. He took out his glider and then took off in the sky, soaring high and fast over the town. He found Katara and Suki walking into a shop down below and decided to park there. And when Aang walked in, he saw Sokka hugging and kissing a long samurai sword in the back of the room.

"OH AANG! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Sokka said happily. He brought his long sharp sword over to Aang and almost stabbed him with it.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" Aang jumped.

"Sorry, but look! Isn't this thing great?"

"I guess, but what happened to your other sword and your boomerang?" Aang wondered taking a few steps back.

"I dropped them in the Wulong Forest," Sokka said rubbing the sword as the owner of the shop walked up to him and held out his hand.

"When did you do that?" Aang wondered.

"While I was trying to save Toph from falling on the edge of an airship during the war," Sokka said.

The owner cleared his throat.

"Um," Sokka said trying to think, "How much for this?"

The man continued standing there holding his hand out and tapping his foot and wouldn't answer until Sokka finally gave him back the sword.

"Fifty gold pieces," he answered finally. Sokka reached into his pockets and pulled out eight copper pieces. That was all he had left.

"Sorry kid, rules are rules." The owner of the shop was pretty annoyed at Sokka for literally touching every sword in his entire shop all day, so he raised the cost ten gold pieces higher than the original price of just forty.

"Fifty gold pieces for a hunk of junk like that?" scoffed Toph who had just walked into the shop.

"I was being sarcastic," Sokka said.

"That's not how sarcasm works," Toph laughed.

"I'll see if I can find your sword and boomerang when I go to the Wulong Forest," Aang offered shrugging.

"You're going to the Wulong Forest?" Katara asked.

"Well if Sokka lost all his weapons and he's too lazy to look for them himself, then I guess it's up to me then," Aang said.

"I'll go with you," she offered.

"Me too. You can use my airship if you'd like," Zuko offered as he and Mai walked into the shop.

"Wow this place is nice," Mai said plainly.

She walked over to the owner and asked him if he had any throwing knives. He continued staring straight into nothingness and slowly pointed to the right. She went over to where the knives were and offered to buy a pack of them.

"The cost of a single knife is the same as one pack," the owner said. "Buy as many as you want to equal a pack, but each knife is the same as-"

"Yeah yeah whatev," Mai sighed rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I'm the Fire Lord and I think you're being a little unfair about some things. Why don't you let the lady buy a pack of knives for the price of one knife?" Zuko asked walking up to him.

"Because the price of a single knife is the same as one pack."

"You said that already!"

"Well...each one is the same as-"

"Forget it!" Zuko sighed and walked off. Mai hid a smile from him when he came toward her. Aang and Katara were standing together, not doing anything, just standing there. Sokka noticed them leaving the shop together while holding hands.

"Hey! Get back here with my sister!" Sokka yelled as he started to chase them.

"Sokka!" Suki laughed as she pulled him back.

He struggled to free from her grip but then she kissed him on the lips, and you know how that straightens him out each time. Outside, Aang and Katara walked together with Momo on Aang's shoulder. Aang told her about helping the little boy find his mother, and Katara told him about her girls' day out with Suki. They enjoyed each other's company, and it reminded Aang of all those times in the past when he had tried, and failed, to tell Katara how he felt about her.

"The sunset is so beautiful today, isn't it?" Katara asked happily.

"Yeah you are," Aang sighed dreamily. They held hands and swung them gently with every step. Momo thought he saw a frog in the nearby bushes of the sword shop and hopped down from Aang's shoulder to catch it.

"I love you so much that I would give my life for you," Aang told Katara.

"Oh Aang that's so sweet," Katara said. "And I will never stop loving you."

They took a few more steps and then paused, creating a thin field of dust around their feet. They turned to face each other and gazed into one another's sparkling eyes. Now, you know how in the end of an old western movie they show the cowboy and the young lady in the middle of a deserted town between two buildings, and the sunset directly behind them shows only their silhouettes? Well, picture that but with Aang and Katara instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held his around her waist, and then they leaned in and touched lips. That kiss was so wonderful that Aang just couldn't stop, but he had to soon enough if he wanted to breath again.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO KISS LIKE THAT?" Sokka exclaimed when he came out of the shop and saw them standing there together.

"We had plenty of time to practice," Katara sighed.

"Why couldn't you have chosen Jet over Aang?" Sokka whined.

"He died, remember Sokka?" Toph said.

"STILL I wish she didn't have to make out with my BFF," Sokka said rubbing his head sorely.

"B-F-F?" Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"Well sorry Sokka but Aang's my boyfriend forever now," Katara smirked and Toph burst out laughing. Sokka cringed with embarrassment as he saw that even Suki began to laugh at him.

"Oh now that one was GOO-OOD!" Toph laughed and laughed. Zuko's laughing put a small grin on Mai's face, too.

"Hey at least you all don't get to have the Avatar as your best friend!" Sokka bragged as he slid over to Aang and poked elbows with him.

"Uh. . ." Aang said confusedly.

"What about your boomerang?" Toph asked.

"Come on Sokka let's go," Suki said and then she dragged Sokka away from the rest of everyone so that they could have their time together.

"And you'd think he was weird enough with cactus juice," Toph laughed.

They all got ready to go to the Wulong Forest in search of Sokka's weapons, and Aang called Appa to come and get them. Sokka and Suki had finished talking together and then climbed aboard. If you remember, the Wulong Forest was where the final battle between Aang and Ozai took place. Much of the forest had been destroyed and burned by Ozai and his airship fleet's imperial Firebenders, but Aang had managed to extinguish the massive forest fire by using waterbending in the Avatar State at the end.

"Yip yip!" Aang said excitedly as they took off in the sky and headed west. When they arrived at the Wulong Forest, the skies had darkened and it was already nighttime by now.

"I think it's best if we all camped here tonight," Aang said.

"But we didn't bring anything to sleep on," Sokka said.

"Why don't you sleep on the ground like a real man?" Toph asked.

"I AM a real man!" Sokka said.

"Then stop complaining like a baby!" Toph said.

There they all were, standing in the middle of the desolate rocky terrain of the forest remains. Toph fell backwards onto the ground and performed an earth angel just like she did on the Si Wong Rock back in the desert that time. The night was actually sort of cool and they all had a hard time trying to keep warm, so everyone except Toph slept on Appa. She preferred the earth and rock instead and was quite satisfied sleeping without a big furry pillow unlike the others.

The next morning, the team awoke to the sounds of horrible screeching bats. Aang gasped when he woke up and startled Momo into jumping across everybody's laps (just like he did back in Avatar State when Aang awoke from a nightmare in the beginning of the episode).

"What's wrong?" Katara wondered sleepily as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I heard something," Aang said wide awake now.

Momo scratched at Sokka's mouth trying to wake him up because Aang was up, and if Aang was up then everyone should be up according to Momo. Alert alert. Sokka groaned and turned over on his side, but Momo wouldn't stop scratching until he was completely awake.

"WHAT IS IT WITH THE MOUTH!" Sokka yelled all of the sudden, scaring the rest of the gang half to death and causing Momo to scurry back across their laps again to hide behind Aang. Then the screeching started again and this time it was louder.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is the matter with you Sokka!" Toph whined as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Look!" Aang yelled as he pointed toward a bunch of angry wolfbats. They were getting closer and closer until finally, there was a big mass of black flapping wings with evil glowing red eyes on them in the sky above. Aang grabbed Momo and poked Sokka saying, "WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP!" Sokka said jumping up and running all over the place like a crazy person. Aang sighed and rolled his eyes, then he walked up to him and Earthbended a wall that he eventually ran into. Sokka stumbled back and shook his head.

The wolfbats were coming at ground now, and Team Avatar got up and got moving quickly. Appa turned around and then flapped his big heavy tail down, blowing the bats farther away from the team as they headed up the saddle. Sokka wailed in despair when he realized that his sword and boomerang were still yet to be found.

"OH NO WE DIDN'T FIND MY-"

"Sokka come on!" Aang called as Katara and Suki climbed up and Zuko helped Mai up after. "Yip yip!"

Then they flew up into the sky but the wolfbats followed close behind.

"Uh Aang I think we have a little situation here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Aang replied.

He guided Appa higher in the sky and thought maybe the bats would stop chasing them, but they were persistent little things and didn't stop for anything when it came to revenge. They reached Appa and ended up capturing a screaming Sokka.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sokka screamed as he was being dragged away by the huge ferocious-wolfbats.

"Monkey feathers!" Aang took out his glider and went after him. Those bats were pretty fast indeed and it took a lot of Airbending to catch up with them. Katara took over the reigns and turned Appa around.

The wolfbats were heading toward the cave, and if Aang didn't save Sokka before they got inside, he wouldn't be able to save him at all. Then they eventually reached the opening, and right as they flew inside, Aang used his Airbending to free Sokka just in time.

"I'M STILL TOO YOUNG!" Sokka screamed as he started falling from the sky.

"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang on his glider swooped down and caught Sokka right in midair, then they returned to Appa and everyone gave three cheers to Aang for saving Sokka.

"Now if only I could find my sword and boomerang," Sokka thought.

"Oh GROW up Sokka! Aang just saved your life! Aren't you thankful?" Katara scolded him.

"Oh...uh... yeah... sure, thanks, Aang, for saving my life," Sokka mumbled sorely.

Before Aang could say anything, Katara came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek for being the hero again.

Sokka dropped his mouth and then smacked his face when she did this.

"Must you make out EVERY TIME Aang does something good! I mean let's face it people, Aang only saved the whole world ONCE! So ONE kiss was ALL you ever needed!"

Suki laughed and gave Sokka a great big hug and a smooch on the lips saying "Don't worry about them", Toph pretended to gag, and Mai and Zuko snuggled up together even though the summer heat was beginning to warm up the day now.

"He didn't even deserve that," Katara scoffed.

"Trust me, you don't understand him like I do," Suki laughed. "He needs all the love he can get."

"Yeah," Sokka said dreamily after she kissed him.

"What? He's my brother! Don't tell me I don't understand him like you do!" Katara laughed and Aang and Zuko just shrugged at each other.

Appa saw something down below in the forest and decided to land there.

"Hey buddy, ya find something?" Aang asked petting his big furry head.

"GASP! MY BOOMERANG!" Sokka exclaimed ecstatically as they landed near a few dark growing trees. He ran over to a metal pointy blue object sticking out of the ground and then yanked it out.

"Really Sokka?" Toph sighed as he started hugging and kissing it. "Talk about dramatic."

"BOOMERANG! YOU _DO_ ALWAYS COME BACK!" Sokka exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Everyone else paused for a long time and just stared at him with dull looks.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well while you're making out with your new girlfriend," Toph said causing Suki to giggle, "just remember we don't have all day to look for the rest of your junk."

They all continued searching for Sokka's sword until they eventually found it a stuck in the ground just a few yards away from where his boomerang was. Then they all headed back to the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh had already set up a table just for them.

"I was beginning to worry," he said cheerfully smiling as always. Aang plumped down into one of the chairs, completely exhausted and hungry too.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Sokka asked.

"I thought you would be hungry when you returned," he said taking out a bowl of leftover kung pao chicken and serving it to the gang.

"Mmmm Aang! You just gotta try this!" Sokka urged him, but he said he was good on chicken.

"I fixed you a bowl of dumplings," Iroh said kindly giving him a bowl full of hot steaming dumplings and a pair of chopsticks to use with them.

"Thanks," Aang said picking them up and digging in.

"It is my pleasure," Iroh smiled.

After brunch, the gang went back to the house to get cleaned up for a full day of relaxation. Then a letter arrived at their door. The messenger handed Zuko a letter addressed to Aang. Zuko shrugged and went over to Aang and held it out to him.

"What's this?" Aang asked curiously as he took the letter and opened it.

"I don't know. It says it's from a G. P. or something," Zuko said.

Aang finally ripped it open and read the letter to himself. All it said was that he needed to go to the Eastern Air Temple immediately. He sighed and thought about this for a few seconds and Katara walked up to him.

"What's wrong Aang?"

"I need to go to the Eastern Air Temple," Aang sighed rather sadly.

"Lemme guess, Katara's blocking you from entering the Avatar State again, isn't she?" Sokka sighed and shook his head. "See, this is why I am looking out for you sis, so you don't ruin people's checkers or whatever."

"WHAT!" Katara yelled.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Sokka don't worry, it's definitely not Katara. I have no problem entering the Avatar State anymore. All he said was that I need to go there immediately. I hope everything's okay there," Aang said worriedly. Katara put her hand on his shoulder and smiled hopefully at him.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," she said. He smiled at her and then turned to face the rest of the group.

"WHAT? We just got back!" Sokka whined.

"Must you be so relaxed?" Toph sighed ready to smack him on the head. Sokka scowled and took out his paint brush and parchment, laying them on the rug and getting down on his hands and knees to start painting.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Does it really matter to you, Toph?" Sokka rolled his eyes. "It entertains me. You should try it sometime."

"I'll paint a masterpiece on your FACE if you don't stop," Toph said.

"Oh the irony!" Sokka laughed.

"Glad you think it's so funny," Toph said, picking up his paint brush and smudging it at all over his face.

"Good one Toph," Sokka cried laughing, "but I think you left off the ink!"

Aang packed up his things and looked like he was getting ready to leave fairly soon, and Sokka was just getting settled down. He looked up and saw Aang putting a few pairs of clothes in his carpetbag.

"What? We're leaving _now_?" Sokka asked accidentally dropping his brush onto the parchment and smearing everything. "NOOO!"

"I just came up with the most brilliant idea ever! Sokka you can stay here and guard the house while we go on an adventure with the Avatar and get credit for saving another day again without you," Toph said smiling at the thought of no Sokka for a long long time.

"Nevermind, I'm coming too," Sokka said getting up from the floor and getting ready to pack up for the trip.

"So much for an adventure," Toph sighed.

Eventually, the team was all ready for the long journey, and Sokka had bought several loads of food to take along with them. They all shook their heads at him as they watched him put his things, a few extra sets of cloths and a huge bundle of food wrapped up in his brown strap bag.

"Now Momo, don't touch my bag, got it?" Sokka ordered, forgetting that lemurs don't understand humans. "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FOOD!" Then he went chasing the poor little lemur all around Appa until Aang separated them both.

"After this, maybe we can go to Gaoling," Aang said.

"What? Why in the earth would we do that?" Toph scoffed.

"Um, so we can see your parents."

"Ugh, parents," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," Mai agreed.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said excitedly, and then Appa took off into the sky. Iroh was going to stay back and serve in his tea shop and attend his White Lotus duties during the meantime. Back with Team Avatar in the sky, Sokka was already getting hungry, and they had just left.

"How can you be hungry?" Toph wondered. "We just ATE."

"Hey, I need fuel to keep me going," Sokka said rubbing his stomach to ease the hunger pains.

"Well we're not stopping, so you're gonna have to live with it," Aang said rolling his eyes.

They reached the Eastern Air Temple by nightfall, and everyone was tired from the long trip, and Sokka's complaining the whole way didn't help much either. Aang went to find Guru Pathik and found him sitting down meditating on the temple balcony.

"Oh Aang, I have been waiting for you," he said when he heard Aang's light footsteps approaching.

"Um, you wanted to see me about something?" Aang asked, walking over to where the guru was sitting on the ground.

"Yes, I did."

Then he paused for a short while.

"Well what is it then?" Aang wondered, becoming a little impatient.

"I want to talk to you about your chakras."

"What is there to talk about?" Aang wondered. "Nothing has happened to me."

Guru Pathik shook his head slowly and sighed. "There may be another war upon us."

Aang scratched his head and looked up at the stars and the moon in the sky, which reminded him of Katara. Then he remembered something.

"Have you tried using the Avatar State lately?" Guru Pathik asked Aang.

"During the war," Aang said. "Back there it worked perfectly."

"You need to her let go."

"But why? My Avatar State is perfectly-"

"The Avatar State only worked because you punctured the wound on your back," the guru said, shaking his head. "It was only temporary, young Avatar. Remember, it's not possible for you to open all your chakras completely unless you let go of her," Pathik said, slightly saddened by the words himself, knowing how Aang loved her so much.

"I can't," Aang said, trying to fight back the tears from falling from his eyes. The guru looked at him and smiled kindly.

"You can do it Aang," he said encouragingly.

"What if she gets mad at me?" Aang sighed frustratedly.

"She will understand why you have to let go of her," Pathik told him.

Katara was standing just below the balcony when he said this. Her heart ached with confusion and grief. Aang couldn't be with her anymore? Why? What did he mean by that? Katara quickly hid from Aang when he jumped down, using his Airbending as a cushion for his landing.

"Aang," Katara whispered sadly, a tear falling from her eye. Aang stopped and turned around. He could see her long, dark, wavy hair swaying back and forth in the dim moonlight.

"Katara I-" he began before she ran off suddenly.

Aang looked down at the ground, and Momo scurried up his shoulder. There was a cool breeze that blew his long, white, fluffy ears swaying this way and that. Aang looked up at the moon and remembered Yue, which reminded him of Sokka then Suki. And then Zuko and Mai entered his mind as well. It seemed as though things were changing as the days passed. Then there was a soft rustling in the bushes. Aang looked to the left and then to the right. He walked slowly toward where the noise came from. Then he quickly separated the bushes to look inside. There was a glowing mass of blue liquidy substance hidden there.

Aang picked it up and curiously observed it. He twirled it around in his hand to see what it was. It shimmered a blue light within the dark and created a blue glow all around Aang and Momo, who sniffed it to see if it was alive or not. Aang petted his ears and stroked his furry back, then he headed down the long dusty staircase to the ground where Sokka and Zuko where standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is that thing!" Sokka wondered, dashing up to Aang and then snatching the glowy blue glob out of his hands.

"Sokka!" Aang sighed, snatching it back. "If it were dangerous, you wouldn't dare touch it would you?"

"He would," Zuko shrugged.

"HEY, I'M NOT STUPID!" Sokka retorted as Momo tilted his head, trying to understand what he was saying. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, MOMO?"

"Aang, what is this stuff?" Zuko asked curiously, and Aang held it out in front of him. Then he noticed that Suki wasn't there with the two other boys.

"Where's Suki?" Aang wondered.

"I thought she went to stalk you along with Katara, but... by the way, where is Katara?" Sokka asked, making Aang feel a bit guilty about himself.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Zuko asked when Aang turned around to hide the tears. The night was quiet, and the cool breeze made a soft whirring in the air. A few dead leaves sticking up from the roots were swaying back and forth, and the blue squishy liquidy blob made a slight swishing sound like a bag full of water inside.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Sokka demanded to know, speeding up to Aang and pointing his finger in his face.

"I don't know. But I can't be with her anymore," Aang said, heartbroken. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and then back at Aang. Then back at each other. And then back at Aang once more.

"Why?" they both said at the same time. Finally, Aang just decided to let go.

"Because I can't be with her anymore, that's just it."

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO MY...OUCH!" Sokka started before Zuko punched him hard in the arm and shook his head at him as Aang ran away.

"The guru must have told him that he can't enter the Avatar State if he doesn't let her go," Zuko scolded Sokka.

"Oh," Sokka realized just now, causing Zuko to smack his face.

Aang ran up and airbended himself up to the top of the temple to sit and meditate. He was feeling so down about himself now and lost without Katara. Maybe Roku would have something helpful to say. Zuko was left with the glowy blue stuff in his hand and decided to take it up to Guru Pathik for examination.

"Aaahhhh! There it is!" Pathik exclaimed excitedly when he saw the blue stuff in Zuko's hand. Zuko had climbed up to the temple balcony (underneath the roof Aang was sitting on) since, if you remember, he was a pretty good climber for his age.

"Is it some sort of powerful magical stuff or what?" he wondered as he handed the blue glowing goo to the guru.

"What? No, I use this stuff as a light to see in the dark," Pathik laughed. "It was a magic potion that made liquid glow in the dark."

"So...it's not dangerous."

"Not unless you eat yes," Guru Pathik chuckled, causing Zuko to face palm himself. "He he he, Here, take it. It might come in handy later on."

"Fine," Zuko sighed, snatching the goo from the guru's hand, only for Sokka's sake.

Meanwhile, Katara had just run away from Aang on the balcony. She slid down a steep hill of soft grass and landed on the base of the Eastern Air Temple, or a slope on the opposite side of the temple where the rest of the gang were. She was surrounded by a thick fog or mist and enjoyed its cool breeze, being a waterbender you would naturally prefer cooler weather over warmer.

It was so nice outside in the night with the moon shining through the fog and mist in the sky, its luminous white glow shedding light through the sky. Katara sighed deeply and thought about Aang and what she had heard. She loved being with him, but she also wanted what was best for him. Should she break up with him for sake of the Avatar State, or should she continue being with him as a couple? She pondered these things around in her head and lay in the soft gray grasses until eventually she drifted of to sleep.

After a few minutes of dreaming about Aang and seeing her mother again one day, there was a sharp snap of a twig above her. Katara sat up quickly and was wide awake now. She wasn't aware of any _real_ dangers because, I mean come on people, this is the Eastern Air Temple we're talking about here. No bad guys to worry about.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

"Katara, it's me," said a voice.

"Oh, Suki, it's you."

Katara was relieved to have a friend like Suki to talk to. Suki never gave up on her or Sokka. Wonder how she could stand him for so long she thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Suki asked gently as she climbed over the ridge and sat down on the grass beside Katara.

"Well," Katara replied sadly, "I overheard Guru Pathik tell Aang that he had to let go of me in order to enter the Avatar State."

"That's awful," Suki said.

"I know," Katara said, a tear falling from her eye. "I just don't know what I should do. Say we do end up fighting in another war one day; it would be my fault if he couldn't reenter the Avatar State."

"Now that's not true," Suki said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You know it wouldn't be your fault if that happened. It's nobody's fault."

"But I am his weakness," Katara sighed as she stood up on the grass, her hair waving in the direction of the gentle wind.

"He loves you," Suki said, getting up too. "Trust me, true love always finds a way."

"Sounds like something Aunt Wu would say," Katara chuckled as she started to climb back up to the temple grounds. Suki smiled at her and helped her up.

Eventually, they reached the top and found no sightings of Aang, just Zuko and Sokka. Toph, you're wondering about? Well, she went to sleep earlier so that they could leave the Air Temple faster. It's her method of "speeding up time."

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked them both. Zuko shrugged and Sokka ran up to her.

"What did he do to you! Where is he! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sokka questioned all at once.

"I'm fine Sokka, stop worrying about me," Katara sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother's paranoia.

"Okay, okay, good, okay. Just making sure you're alright," Sokka sighed relived.

"I think Aang's up there on the roof," Zuko said pointing.

"I hope I didn't hurt him," Katara said worriedly, and Sokka looked confused for a moment.

"What do you mean _you_ hurt him? I thought he hurt you when he ran off on you or something," Sokka muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sokka. I ran off on him," Katara said, making Sokka look down along with Suki and Zuko. They were all worried about Aang and Katara and wished that there was some way to help them.

Sure enough Aang was sitting on the temple roof, meditating about Katara. _I just can't say it. I love Katara and I'll never leave her. She's my life, my love, and my dream. But how am I going to open my last chakra if I can't let go of her?_

Then there was a bright light, and Aang's thoughts and mind vanished into the Spirit World. But instead of Avatar Roku, Aang was surprised to see Monk Gyatso sitting before him.

"Monk Gyatso?" Aang wondered confusedly.

_"Hello Aang,"_ said Monk Gyatso.

"How did you get into the Spirit World?"

_"You are not in the Spirit World,"_ Monk Gyatso chuckled softly.

"I'm not?" Aang asked confusedly, scratching his head.

_"No, this is a dream. I am a figment of your imagination."_

Aang looked down and saw that he was wearing the same clothes he had on before he sat down to meditate.

"So what am I doing here anyway?" Aang asked.

_"I am here to tell you about your love for Katara," _Monk Gyatso said. He was sitting on a rock meditating, and Aang was still on top of the temple. _"I know that she is very special to you, but you must learn to let her go-"_

"But I-I-I can't just forget about her," Aang stuttered, being brought back to his troubled thoughts again.

_"You didn't let me finish, Aang. You must learn to let her go only when you enter the Avatar State. The guru doesn't mean that you are to let her go forever."_

Aang stopped and thought about this, then a big smile came across his face. Monk Gyatso disappeared into the foggy mist, and his eyes and he woke up from his daydream to see that his eyes and tattoos weren't glowing the whole time. He smiled widely and jumped down from the top of the temple. He found Sokka and Zuko trying to make a campfire somehow, and Suki and Katara were sitting around the pile of wood. With a big smile on his face, Aang walked up to them.

Katara stopped laughing at one of Zuko's joke failures and looked up at Aang, her smile fading. Suki and Sokka stopped laughing together too. Zuko had finally firebended a campfire and sat down by Mai, who hadn't really said anything much this whole time. She was getting tired and was ready to turn in for the night. She rested her head on Zuko's shoulder and drifted off to sleep by the soft crackling of the fire and its orange luminous light.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang asked quietly.

"Nothing," she replied casually.

"You seem sad," Aang said, walking up to her and then sitting down beside her. She turned her head away, and Sokka and Suki looked at each other.

"I spoke to Monk Gyatso."

"That's nice," Katara replied, appearing to be distracted by the stars in the sky, though there were none.

"How did Monk Gyatso get in the Spirit World?" Suki wondered.

"I KNOW! It must have been his SPIRIT!" Sokka exclaimed, pausing with his arm up in the air and a wild I-solved-the-case expression on his face.

Awkward silence.

"Katara, don't you want to hear what he told me?"

"Not really. I don't really care," she replied with a shrug as she took down her hair-loopies for the night, looking straight forward but with her eyes closed.

"What?" Aang asked in shock, taken aback by her statement and mostly how she was acting.

"I'm just tired," she said. Then she got up and walked away from the group and the warmth of the fire, leaving questions and puzzled faces behind. Suki was trying to think of something positive to say to Katara, and Zuko was thinking of something for Aang.

"Wow, she even took down her hair-loopies. Weird," said Sokka before heading off to find Appa to get his sleeping bag and nighttime supplies.

"We'll all feel better if we got some sleep," he suggested clearing his throat, and Aang nodded his head and turned in for the night. Zuko was stuck there because Mai was still leaning on him. It was kinda awkward for a second, but she eventually woke up.

"Oh great. Morning. I hate mornings," she yawned miserably much to Zuko's comfort.

"No," Zuko said softly then giving her a kiss on the forehead before they put out the campfire and headed to bed. "It's still night."

The next morning, the gang woke up early and got ready to leave the Eastern Air Temple to journey west to Gaoling in the southern Earth Kingdom to see Toph's parents. Appa was in the sky by this time, and they had already begun their journey.

"How about after visiting Gaoling, we go to the Northern Air Temple to see Teo and his father?" Aang asked the group.

Katara shrugged and looked up at the fluffy clouds above them.

"What? Too far away," Sokka whined, still grumpy from lack of sleep.

"No it isn't. It's in the northern Earth Kingdom," Aang replied.

"Then why is it called the Northern Air Temple?"

"Because the Air Nomads used to live there," Aang laughed. "Duh."

"Okay, okay," Sokka yawned. "Back to sleepy-time."

"Don't fall asleep too soon," Toph said.

When they reached Gaoling, they stepped down from Appa and walked around the town a little bit. They bought a few supplies to take along their journey and then eventually went to the Bei Fong Estate to meet her parents, Lao Bei Fong and Poppy Bei Fong. Toph knocked on the door and waited with the others. It took a few seconds, but they finally opened the door and were surprised to see Toph standing there.

"Toph!" they both exclaimed at the same time, then they took them in for some lunch. Sokka took the time to feast whenever he had the chance, and boy was this his chance to feast.

"We have been waiting so long for you to return," Lao said at the table, twirling a small ball of noodles around his chopsticks.

"Did you get my letter?" Toph asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm glad to know that you and the Avatar are finally happy together," Poppy said, taking a sip of tea.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uh, we're not together," Aang said a little confusedly.

"Oh don't be modest," chuckled Poppy. "Toph said that she wouldn't ever break up with the Avatar. Isn't that right, dear?"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Toph choked out. "I meant I wasn't ever going to break up with the team again!"

"But you mentioned the Avatar, sweetie."

"No, I said _Team_ Avatar!" Toph sighed, smacking her face.

"Alright, alright, settle down now," sighed her mother.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a second?" Katara finally asked Aang, this being the first time she talked to him since last night. Then the two of them sneaked outside to talk in private. Poppy and Lao looked at each other as they left the dining room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Aang asked.

"Well, you tell me," Katara said, crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows.

"About what?"

"You know. I overheard Guru Pathik telling you about-"

"Oh that. He said that if I couldn't unlock the last chakra until I let go of my feelings for you," Aang explained. "I guess I never really thought about it. I haven't used the Avatar State ever since the War was over."

"Well, do you think it's right for us to keep on going as a couple? I mean, after all, it is sorta my fault that-"

"It's not your fault," Aang interrupted. "If it's anybody's fault, it's my fault that I wouldn't be able to enter the Avatar State. But there is good news. I talked to Monk Gyatso as well."

"Monk Gyatso was in the Spirit World?" Katara wondered surprised.

"No no, I was actually dreaming," Aang chuckled. "He said the guru meant that I had to let go of you only when it came time to enter the Avatar State. Not let go forever."

"So all this time, that's what he meant?"

"Yes. I was kinda getting worried since you were acting a little strange when I finished talking with him," laughed Aang.

"I know, it's silly of me to be so sensitive," Katara chuckled. "Sorry for misunderstanding."

Suddenly, there was a face hiding behind the door, listening to their conversation the whole time.

"At least you're not as understanding as Sokka is," Aang laughed, and Katara laughed with him as they went back into the dining room.

Sokka had just slipped back into his seat and Katara noticed this.

"Man, this stuff is so good," Sokka said quickly as he took really big bites of his noodles and then choked on them.

"Whoa, slow down Sokka," Suki giggled as she used her chopsticks and ate from his bowl. She eventually found a nice long noodle to help him with and then began slurping it. The end of the long noodle just happened to be in Sokka's mouth, and you know what happens next.

"Ha ha ha," chuckled Zuko as he was thinking about him and Mai doing the same thing. He started slurping a noodle himself and looked at Mai, but Mai just shook her head and said, "Don't even think about it," causing him to blush.

"Avatar, may I have a word with you in private?" asked Lao in a serious tone of voice.

Sokka and Suki exchanged glances, and Zuko looked at Aang. He wasn't, like, drawn to Aang in any way, but he did think of him as a good friend. So as the Avatar and Fire Lord, they would each share comments and talk government or just guy talk quite often with each other.

"Um, sure," Aang said, noticing the queer looks all around.

He scooted his chair back and got up and walked into another room with Lao Bei Fong, and Toph just sat yawning. Sokka had stopped eating, and Katara just shrugged as Aang walked out. Then an awkward silence filled the room. Everyone had sorta stopped eating or had just strangely paused for a few seconds. Even Momo had paused from nibbling and chewing on a piece of fruit.

"Err, how are things doing in the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Poppy, trying to lighten up the situation.

"What?" Zuko asked, being drawn to his full attention now. "Oh, um, good I guess. Still trying to help the other nations recover from the War, though."

"Yes, and how is that coming along?"

"What coming along?"

Then Mai whispered something to him and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for!" Zuko whispered, rubbing his elbow. Mai sighed and shook her head at him. "I mean, um... we've made some real progress since the end of the War. So it's going fine I guess."

Meanwhile, Lao Bei Fong and Aang were in the other room talking.

"I want you to take good care of our daughter. She means everything to us, and whatever happens to her is your responsibility," said Lao.

"I will," Aang said.

"Now, I know you don't like Toph, but at least treat her with the respect she deserves."

"I will," Aang said again as he turned to leave the room. "Trust me."

"Thank you, Avatar. It's just a shame that you couldn't have chosen her instead of that Water Tribe peasant..." Lao trailed off, and Aang's face dropped at those words.

"What did you just say?" he asked, turning around right as he got to the door.

"Err... it's a shame that you couldn't stay longer," Lao said, clearing his throat and standing up from his chair. He walked right past Aang to the door, but Aang wouldn't just let him away with that remark. So he slid in front of him and blocked the door, causing Lao to feel a bit nervous.

"Katara isn't a peasant!" Aang said without realizing that he had taken his fighting stance.

"What?" Lao chuckled. "Oh alright, I only wanted my daughter to have the best husband for her future. And I just always thought that the Avatar would be the perfect one for her."

"I am not going to marry Toph," Aang said sternly. "I hate it when people only want me because I'm the Avatar. If I wasn't the Avatar, then you'd care nothing about me. You're a disgrace and you only care about your honor and wealth! My friends and I are leaving this place now!"

Then he quickly opened the door and ran back into the dining room to get the others. When he got back to his chair so fast, Katara was wondering what he and Lao were talking about.

"What is the matter, Avatar?"

"I'm sorry but we have to go now," said Aang in a bit of a rush.

"Aww, but this is only my third serving," Sokka whined as the rest stood up from their seats, murmuring to themselves in concern.

"What happened in there?" whispered Katara to Aang, who closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," he answered solemnly.

Toph said goodbye to her parents, and they all thanked them for the meal. Aang waited outside with Appa and Momo and didn't intend to ever have another conversation with Lao again. Katara was the first to come outside, for she was eager to sit and have some alone time with Aang.

"So tell me what happened in there," she said, scooting a little closer to him.

"Well, I went in and he started going on about how wanted me to marry Toph just for an honor of having a connection with the Avatar I guess," Aang sighed.

"Don't worry about him anymore," Katara said, holding Aang's hand.

"He called you a Water Tribe peasant, and then I guess I sorta lost my temper."

"What? Oh no he didn't," Katara smirked, folding her arms. "Well, I'm glad you did what you did. At least you didn't unleash the Avatar State on him. That would have been really bad."

"Thanks, Katara. You always make me feel better," said Aang. He was happy to know that he always had a friend with whom he could share his thoughts and troubles.

Sokka came out of the house with a medium-sized bag filled with money, and Zuko came out with Mai close by his side. Suki thanked the Bei Fongs one last time for their generosity and then hopped on Appa. Lao and Poppy's understanding of Toph is still uncertain, even though they had learned to trust the Avatar enough to give their daughter the freedom she always wanted. Aang's anxious "yip yip" seemed to wake Appa up from his peaceful dreams of Air Nomads and other bison as well as Guru Pathik and Aang sitting together and meditating.

"Goodbye, Toph!" called Toph's mother, who stood at the door waving and crying at the same time. Lao stayed inside for a somewhat fear of what the Avatar might do to him due to their previous confrontations. He always held a respect for all Avatars but this one, not so much after what had happened to Toph.

They headed to the northern Earth Kingdom to visit Teo and his father, the Mechanist. Aang and Zuko talked about political issues in the Fire Nation, and Sokka enjoyed tossing his coins around and listening to the rhythmic jingling they made. Momo lay curled up in Aang's lap sleeping, and Aang sat on the top of Appa's big furry head.

"Oh man," sighed Sokka to himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Suki curiously as she scooted closer to him on the saddle. Zuko and Mai were sitting together now in each other's arms.

"I forgot about Hawky!"

"That's just too bad Sokka," said Toph sympathetically, causing Sokka to melt.

"I MISS YOU, HAWKY!" Sokka cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

Katara climbed to the front of the saddle behind Aang and sat there thinking. Aang was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice her until she sighed.

"Hey Katara," he said cheering up a little when she climbed over the saddle and sat with her feet against Appa's head as she sat on his neck beside Aang.

"Ya know," Aang started, "ever since I met you on that iceberg, I got to thinking... What am I going to do about the generations of the Airbenders?"

Katara blushed when he asked this question, then just simply answered, "We have several years before we have to worry about that."

"Ha ha, that's good," Aang laughed heartily as he lay the reigns down and Momo scurried down to his shoulder from the top of the saddle.

Katara blushed as Aang sat there, gazing into her sparkling sea of blue eyes. Then he closed his eyes and puckered out his lips, causing Katara to giggle insanely. But there was no hesitation in her heart when her turn came. She leaned in and placed her lips gently on his, and together they sat there in the afternoon with their lips alternately absorbing the other incessantly, with each one's arms wrapped around the other and heads tilted. Aang hadn't felt this happy in a hundred years, and he wished this could go on forever and ever.

Sokka peeked over the edge and was scandalized to see the Avatar making out with his sister.

"Ew! Oogies! STOP YOU TWO!" he exclaimed, waving his arms up and down at his sides while standing on his knees.

"Ugh, brothers," mumbled Katara as Aang sighed dreamily when they finally let go for a breath of air.

"Ha ha, sneakative-Sokka-pants," laughed Toph to herself as she fiddled with his coal in her hand, making shapes such as mustaches, stars, and the Eiffel Tower.

"Very funny, Sokka," smirked Katara just a few minutes later. She stood on the saddle with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at her brother's idiocy.

"What?" he asked, jerking away from Suki's lips.

"Oh I get it, so when WE kiss it's a crime against nature but when YOU kiss it's okay?" Katara huffed as she sat down with her legs crisscrossed.

"That's different!" Sokka protested as he scooted away from a giggling Suki. "Suki and I are good kissers but when it comes to you and Aang, it's all EW and mushy and gross!"

"Practice what you preach, son," Toph said, making Sokka turn red in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he started as he stood up.

Aang steered Appa upwards to avoid a cliff from a mountain, causing Sokka to fall backwards.

"AAAAAAH! OW! Aang! What did you do that for!" Sokka exclaimed as Suki rushed over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she laughed when they were all upright in the sky again. Sokka looked at Aang and did the finger-to-eye thing at him and then Katara.

"Hey, let's face the facts, dating only ends up hurting people. Am I right, folks?" Toph laughed at the thought of Team Avatar being a group of married couples.

"Ha ha ha, you've never dated, have you?" Zuko chuckled as Mai snuggled up closer to him.

"Nope," Toph said rather proudly as Momo skipped across the saddle, collecting pieces of gold which had tumbled out of the bag when Appa was dodging the cliffs.


End file.
